OS Olicity
by LadyAmande
Summary: Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu la Saison 4 d'Arrow OS assez triste! Suite fictive du 4x09


Sublime. Ce fut le mot qui vint à l'esprit du jeune homme quand il vit sa futur femme apparaître à la porte de l'église. Son cœur se gonfla de joie et un sourire étira presque automatiquement ses lèvres. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui étaient là, là pour eux, pour voir l'accomplissement de leur bonheur. Sa robe blanche lui allait à ravir, elle ressemblait presque à un ange, un ange qui allait prendre son envol avec grâce. Oliver voulut tendre la main, mais il se retint. Elle allait venir à lui, elle allait traverser l'allée, aux bras de Dig et venir s'installer face a lui. Il pourrait alors sentir son parfum, sa peau. Tout était parfait et pourtant il était tellement impatient. Impatient de pouvoir l'appeler « ma femme ». La blonde marcha vers son destin, lentement, non pas avec hésitation, mais comme pour faire durer le sentiment de bonheur qui les envahissait tous les deux. Le brun regarda ses yeux bleus, ses joue rouge, ses lèvres et sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle était à lui et il était à elle. Ils en avaient parcouru du chemin, mais ils étaient enfin ensemble et bientôt se serait pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Quand elle arrive près de lui, il attrapa sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour embrasser tendrement ses doigts. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire combien il était heureux. Le prêtre et le rabbin commencèrent et pourtant il n'entendait pas, il entendait juste leur cœur battre à l'unisson et dans son âme se jouait une belle mélodie. Il répondit cependant à la question essentiel, comme s'il savait que c'était exactement le bon moment.

–Moi, Oliver Queen accepte de prendre Felicity Smoak pour épouse, de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la joie et la tristesse, l'opulence et la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Felicity aussi promit, ils passèrent les anneaux à leur doigt, firent le baiser rituel et l'église se vida pour aller dans la salle des fêtes. Ils allaient pouvoir fêter leur bonheur de mariés, danser et boire. S'amuser et oublier que pour en arriver là, ils avaient dû affronter beaucoup de danger et de mort inutile. C'est les yeux dans les yeux que les deux nouveaux unis commencèrent par ouvrir le bal. La blonde regarda son homme, elle l'aimait, on pouvait le voir aux étoiles qui scintillait sans son regard saphir. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'elle aimerait lui dire, tellement de sentiments qu'elle aimerait lui retranscrire. Mais les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais sa langue finit par se délier, elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, la reconnaissance, l'amour, tellement d'amour.

–Je t'aime Oliver, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours et ça ne l'oublie jamais. Surtout dans les moments durs ! Je t'aimerais toujours et ce peu importe ou je suis et ce qu'il se passe entre nous ou ce que je dis. Tu es l'ange qui m'a arraché à la vie monotone que je parcourait sans but réel. Tu es celui qui l'a remplit de tellement de chose … j'ai tellement de chose que j'aimerais te dire et tellement peu de temps. Je veux que tu sois heureux Ollie, pour toujours alors ne t'inquiète pas, sois tranquille, tout ira toujours bien parce que tout le monde t'aime et moi encore plus que les autres. Tu vois tu me trouble tellement que je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire. Mais juste garde en mémoire que tu dois être heureux, heureux pour moi et que tu dois toujours te souvenir que je t'aime.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, un baiser chaste, mais marqué de tellement d'amour.

Lentement les yeux d'Oliver s'ouvrirent sous la pression du baiser, mais il réalisa que c'était un rêve, un très beau rêve pourtant il sentait encore la pression du baiser sur ses lèvres. Tout ce qui s'était passé lui revint en mémoire et la douleur sourde dans son coeur réapparut. Un médecin s'apercevant qu'il était réveillé s'approcha, le visage impassible. Oliver n'arrivait pas à décrypter son regard.

–Mr Queen … votre fiancé n'a pas survécu. Elle a succombé a ses blessures il y a quelques minutes. Je suis vraiment désolé.

C'est à ce moment là que le monde d'Oliver s'écroula, il tomba de la chaise ou il était assit, abasourdi et une phrase continua d'apparaître dans sa tête comme murmuré à ses oreilles. « N'oublie pas d'être heureux et que je t'aimerais toujours. »


End file.
